Princess of Hell
by Quiet Psychic
Summary: Kimi was the crowned princess of hell. There was no denying it, even if she was unmistakably human. Traveling to Assiah, Kimi has to find her heart to restore herself and take her place. On the way, truths that had been hidden for years are uncovered. Join Kimi as she realizes her place in both Assiah and Gehenna, and takes over responsibility of being the oldest Okumura. (rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

I've nearly fully understood the human ideal of good and bad. The black and white, the opposites, the alpha and omega, and so on so forth. There was either the greatest or the lesser, and wrong and right. Yet these ideals are human, being adopted by other, more supernatural, beings over the millennium. Even with these ideals still in place, beings that believe to understand them fully still choose wrong.

You think about things like this a lot when you're bored. You think about natural selection, the end, and other random shower thoughts. There's not really a way to go around thinking about existence, either. Why were you born? What was your reason for existing? What's your great purpose for living?

I never could find any answer that satisfied me, even being crowned royalty. That's another thing I constantly thought about. I knew I was royalty. I knew I grew up in Satan's castle. I knew I was Satan's only daughter. I knew all of this, so why did it feel wrong? So wrong, that sometimes I would faint from just thinking it over for too long. Azazel said it was the same reason I had all of my scars. Though, no one ever told me why I had those, either.

It was always so peculiar, how they would always change the subject whenever I thought about the holes in my memory, or questions about the boys in my dreams. They never answered my questions.

I stayed in the dark for years, staring up at my ceiling at night. I would see those boys. I would talk to them. Sometimes they said things. Things like, 'I miss you so much one-san', or, 'I love you'. most of the time they just told me about their days, or talked about this guy named Father Fujimoto. I don't know why, but just seeing them made my day instantly better. At the end of every dream, they would hug me, kiss my cheeks, whisper goodbyes to me. I would wake up with phantom feelings of warmth and comfort. I would instantly miss them again every time I woke up back in Gehenna, away from the world the boys showed me.

It was so colorful. Full of everything great that ever existed. The younger boy would tell me about the bad things in the world. He told me the funny stories about the older boy getting in trouble, or just being a moron in general. He also told me how the older boy had anger issues sometimes and was failing in school. He told me stories about how he was working for this institution that killed demons. It was so silly! I mean, demons were the good guys, right?! The boy told me how tired and frustrated he was. It was wearing on him. It was too much. Yet, he kept going. He was determined, and maybe even a bit stubborn.

As we got older, the boys got more tired and were more upset when they talked to me. The older boy would often skip school. He was afraid of being a failure, and never gaining the respect he desperately wanted from Father Fujimoto. He talked to me as if I was a spirit. Often, he would stop himself, laughing about how weird it was to talk to me. He would say I was something of his imagination, just a dream. We would get into petty arguments about which one of us was intruding on who's dreams. It was strangely relaxing, and stress relieving. It was nice.

The younger boy was growing more tired with every day. He would appear less and less. I knew he wasn't sleeping. He wasn't taking care of himself, and for some reason I found myself worried sick. The only problem was, he was a figment of my imagination, right? Why would I think that something I made up, in my own attempt at childhood friends, would be not taking care of himself. It was such a real thing, yet he was fake, right? There was no real way to tell.

Abaddon, who seemed to be the only one who would answer my questions, said that the boys might've been humans that died that were close to my own age. That made since, I mean we did live in Azazel's castle. Azazel, being the king of spirits and the mind, would often invite dead people to his castle, either for a job or even just tea and a chat. I believed him, but again it just didn't sit right.

I continued my talks with the boys. I stopped telling my dad about them. He never really listened to me anyway. He ignored me just like the rest of them. Often I would find myself wishing I could live with the boys. In between nightmares, I dreamed of the boys living with me in Azazel's castle, and that they were my brothers, and that most of my older brothers didn't exist.

I shouldn't day dream though. It distracts me from my studying. If I get too weak, who knows what'll happen. It isn't unlikely that a demon kills their offspring for being too weak. If I don't eventually win a fight against any of my family, I hate to even think what would happen. Would dad send me to live with Mastema?

I didn't know why, but I dreaded even seeing her. She was most often in my nightmares. I'm terrified of her. Eventually, I will have to face it and fight her. I dread going to dad's castle next week. Dad called me to come for him to tell me about my first mission. Abaddon thinks he'll send me to Assiah to retrieve my heart! It's dreadfully embarrassing to not know where your heart is, and to not even have a tail at that! I hope I'll be able to visit Assiah. I wonder if the boys in my old dreams live there, up in Assiah?

**AN: So here's chapter one for my rewrite for my last story! I'm going to be taking the other one down in a few days, so I hope anyone who wanted to finish reading it did! Even if I know I wasn't going to do anything with it, I'm lad I'll be taking it down. I hope you guys like my rewrite, and the new approach I'm taking. I felt this gave off more of the feelings I'm trying to protray in this story. Thank you to anyone who waited for this, and followed my first version of this! This one is taking much longer than i htought it would especially since this will be my 19th attempt at writing it. Happy late holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been seven years since Kimi went missing. We were told she was dead. We even had a funeral. It was one of the saddest days of my life.

Now only Yukio and I remained, the last of our small family. When I was younger, I would see Kimi in my dreams. She would talk to me, always listening. Sometimes I would forget the truth and think she was still alive.

She would tell me about where she lived. Sometimes I would wonder, if I really was talking to Kimi's spirit, was she in hell? She had been one of the nicest people I knew. If she ended up landing in hell, what chance did I have of going to heaven? I guess it doesn't really matter now. I'm a demon. Even if I do manage to die somehow, there's no way I'd end up anywhere but hell.

Even though I miss her everyday, I've learned to move past it and keep living. It was hard, especially at the beginning, but eventually it got easier. It's been so long, I bet I would barely be able to recognize her!

It's been about a year since I've had a dream with her in it. I guess that's a good thing. If I'm not dreaming about her, maybe I really have finally moved on. I'm worried about Yukio, though. After Kimi died, he wouldn't talk to me. When he did end up talking, he talked as if Kimi had never existed. He hasn't been the same since.

I miss both of my siblings, in a way. I lost part of Yukio, and myself, when Kimi died. Since Father Fujimoto's death, sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a shell of who Yukio used to be.

Maybe it's just growing up and growing apart. I just wish I could have my family back again.

* * *

For as long as Kimi's been missing, I knew the truth.

I had actually gone to Father Fujimoto about the demons not even a year before her disappearance. He explained to me his thoughts on where Kimi was. It was only confirmed when I first saw her in my dreams.

She hadn't changed in the slightest since the last time I had seen her. I was either imagining her, which meant I really wasn't taking any steps towards recovery. The alternative was that we had some sort of sibling bond. Rin never told me if he saw Kimi in his dreams too, though.

I guess I don't blame him for not talking about her to me. Whenever she was brought up in a conversation, I always found a way to change the subject. I didn't want to be reminded that my sister, whom I had loved so dearly, was in hell. That she was a demon, and any day my last remaining sibling would be following her into the pit. It terrified me, so I never talked about her. The sister I grew up with was human. A considerate, stubborn, and fearless human.

.If that same sister was now a demon, then she really had died that day.

**AN: Here's chapter two! This is just how Yukio and Rin are feeling currently about Kimi. Next chapter, I'll be starting the actual plot! See you soon!**


End file.
